<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The String That Binds Us by angelwiththebluebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885086">The String That Binds Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox'>angelwiththebluebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I don't Actually Know How to Tag, M/M, Soulmates, am i wrong, but its not angst or smut so, i don't know if its classified as fluff, i think, red string of soulmates, solangelo, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Piper McLean can remember, she's been able to see the red string that binds soulmates together. <br/>It knots around their finger and flows across streets and in the air. </p>
<p>It isn't until she gets to Camp Halfblood that she realizes its a rare gift from her mother, Aphrodite. </p>
<p>Most people she knows either found their soulmate (Percy and Annabeth) or are still looking (Leo). </p>
<p>However there are two people she knows at Camp Halfblood that are soulmates, but have no idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The String That Binds Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!<br/>this is my first solangelo fic so i hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world, soulmates exist, bound by an invisible red string tied around their pointer finger. </p>
<p>The string glows once when you first touch your soulmate, whether it's by bumping into them, or holding hands. </p>
<p>If your soulmate dies, then the string is cut, leaving a red knotted string permanently attached to your finger for the world to see.</p>
<p>However, there are a few people in the world who can see the red string, twisting around corridors and floating up buildings. </p>
<p>Piper McLean is one such person. </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>All her life, she's watched the red string, watched it fall off, watching it glow, watched it pull someone closer to their soulmate. </p>
<p>She never tells anybody about the string. She likes to watch the string glow, bringing two people closer together, without ruining the surprise.  </p>
<p>Plus most people never meet their soulmate. It's a rare opportunity, so she doesn't want to give anybody false hope. </p>
<p>Multiple times in her life, she's thought about running away, finding her soulmate. </p>
<p>Then she met Jason Grace, and saw the red string that was tied to his finger. </p>
<p>Then the pair, plus Leo, arrived at Camp Half Blood, where she saw a couple more soulmates, more in the vicinity of the camp than she had ever seen at once. </p>
<p>There was one pair in particular. </p>
<p>Nico Di Angelo, slightly depressed goth kid, and his soulmate. </p>
<p>Apollo's kid. Will Solace. </p>
<p>The two were dancing around each other, barely speaking, but instead staring, and blushing. </p>
<p>It was killing her. </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Until one day, her foot happened to be sticking out as she was talking to someone across the room, when Nico accidentally tripped and Will caught him. </p>
<p>The strings around their fingers started glowing, and Piper smiled proudly.</p>
<p>Nico stuttered and stammered and his face turned as red as the string around his fingers. </p>
<p>He hurriedly stood up and raced out of the room, Will following quickly behind him. </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Piper didn't know the details of what happened between Will and Nico, but she does know that the two boys came in to the lunch hall the next day holding hands and looking like the happiest people in the world. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi again! </p>
<p>please leave kudos, it means a lot!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>